


An Idol's Hands Are The Devil's Playthings

by pythonfables



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Guilt, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shotacon, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythonfables/pseuds/pythonfables
Summary: Rise has been planning date night with her boyfriend Yu for weeks now, but a scheduling mishap throws a wrench into her plans.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Minami Yuuta, Kujikawa Rise/Nakajima Shu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Rise Kujikawa gave herself one last look in the mirror. Her makeup was impeccable, her hair flawless, and her new dress brought the whole ensemble together. It was a bright yellow number held up by thin straps. Snug at the top to show off her frame, but flowing at the bottom to let her move.

Her cleavage was firmly on display, but only just so. Held up by a strapless bra, she gave her breasts a quick bounce. Firm but perky, just as always. Rise loved her breasts. She would call them her best feature if she wasn't all around gorgeous.

Giving herself a final once over, Rise decided that everything was set. It all had to be perfect, it was Date Night after all. A shudder crept through her body as she thought of her boyfriend. She had been planning this night for a month now and had managed to take care of the single most important task leading up to it. She hadn't masturbated for a week.

Rise had a very powerful sex drive. She liked to think it wasn't that much higher than the average girl, but she knew full well that she was lying to herself. Usually, not a day went by without an orgasm, either self-inflicted or with some loving assistance from Yu. But she wanted this night to be special. And that meant restricting herself until the right moment and letting everything come flooding out.

She put on her nicest flats and a light jacket and practically skipped out the door. This night was going to be magical. While Inaba didn't have much to offer in terms of a thriving night life, Rise was able to make do. They would go for dinner at Aiya, the only sit-down restaurant in town that wasn't a food court. Afterward they would take a stroll down the Samegawa riverbank. Then Yu would take her back to his room where they typically spent their time together.

The sex could happen at any point and likely without notice. She could blow him under the table at Aiya. They could make love by the river, under the moonlight. She could bite his pillow as he pounds her into his mattress. The most likely answer was all three. Just thinking about it made her weak in the knees. Snapping herself out of her fantasies, Rise wiped the drool from her mouth and continued onward.

Shortly arriving at the Dojima residence, she took a moment to check her hair in her compact. She smoothed out a few loose hairs from the walk over and leaned over to ring the doorbell. Before she could press the button, the door swung open.

Rise let out a small yelp in surprise, but her unflappable boyfriend Yu Narukami merely blinked at her presence. "Rise," he smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" Rise frowned. "I've only been planning this with you for weeks."

"Planning what, exactly?" Yu asked, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Date night," Rise stated, her frown worsening. With those two words, the unflappable Yu Narukami became flapped. His face paled and, after a moment, began sweating. Rise's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?" she demanded.

With a trembling hand, Yu pulled out his phone and quickly pulled up an email. He read it over and slumped against the door frame with a groan. "I'm an idiot," he finally said. "I messed up the dates."

"The WHAT?!" Rise yelled, death in her eyes.

"Not that kind!" Yu put his hands out defensively. "That kid I tutor's mom called me and asked me to come in tonight. She's going to some work thing and needed me to stay extra late." Rise stared at him. "And I thought Date Night was tomorrow," Yu could barely speak, only letting out a harsh whisper.

Rise sighed, her plans ruined by a single email. "Look," Yu continued. "Why don't you come with me? It'll be a few hours, and it'll be pretty boring, but it won't be all night and afterwords we can do whatever you want."

Rise thought about it. It's not like they had reservations to some fancy restaurant. Out in the boonies like this there was only so much to do. "Okay, fine," she sighed, though still upset. But she was willing to sit through a few hours of boring lessons if it meant her pussy got pounded at the end.

"Achoo!"

A sneeze from behind grabbed both of their attentions. Yu's little cousin Nanako was cleaning the entrance way behind Yu. "Dusty..." she mumbled, rubbing at her nose. A smile beamed across her face once she saw the girl on the other side of the door. "Rise!" she cheered.

Rise couldn't help but smile back. It was impossible not to around Nanako. "Hi, Nanako," Rise waved back. "Yu and I were just heading out."

"Okay!" Nanako said. "Have fun, Big Bro!"

"We will," Yu smiled. "I'm going to be out pretty late, so make sure you go to bed on time."

"I will!" Nanako agreed and went back to cleaning. Yu locked the door behind him and hugged his girlfriend. Already no longer upset, she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry I messed up," Yu said into Rise's hair.

"It's okay," Rise said into his shoulder.

"We can still have fun tonight," Yu promised. "And Shu's a good kid, I'm sure it won't be horrible for you."

"We'll see," Rise said, playfully. They both chuckled at each other. Yu took Rise's hand in his and they walked together to the bus station.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was a short bus ride to the Nakajima residence. Mrs. Nakajima had already left, or had just not come home from work. Either way, Shu was waiting for his tutor and was very surprised to meet his pretty girlfriend. Tongue-tied, he failed to introduce himself properly, to the couple's amusement.

When Rise took off her jacket she realized what a fantastic job her dress was doing of showing off her tits. And how they were not going to be displayed just for her boyfriend for a while. She shrugged off the thought along with her jacket.

Rise smoothed her dress out as she joined the boys around Shu's little table. She could feel his eyes staring at her, but all she cared about was the warm smile from Yu. He kissed her on the cheek and waited as Shu pulled out his textbooks.

As the lesson droned on, Rise was unable to find a moment to contribute. The materials weren't above her head so she could learn anything herself, nor below her level so she could help teach. Everything that was covered she was already learning in class herself, and she felt herself tuning everything out.

As the boredom overtook her, Rise remembered one important factor from her ruined Date Night. She was still really horny. While Yu taught the young Shu, Rise was daydreaming about all the things she was going to do to her boyfriend once they were out of there.

But a small voice from down below informed her that she didn't even have to wait that long. She knew Yu, there was no way he was going to tutor the kid for much more than an hour. With the extra time allotted, he would probably allow for some rest and talk to Shu, get to know him better. Why, with Rise along, they could sneak off to somewhere private and he could take care of her.

The only flaw with the plan was that Rise wanted to get fucked as soon as possible. So she had to inform Yu of her plan without alerting Shu. And she could think of no better way than with body language.

She shifted around and leaned herself against Yu, not trying to be subtle about pressing her breasts into his arm. Without missing a beat, Yu smiled and pulled him arm around her. His lesson continued, and his pull accidentally caused Rise's dress to ride up a little bit. Since she had panties on, Shu wasn't able to see everything, but he got a look at the entire side of Rise's leg.

Shu almost swallowed his tongue and fell into a coughing fit at the sight of her. Yu attended to his student while Rise fixed her dress, but had to lift herself up a little first. Accidentally giving Shu a quick glance at her ass.

Embarrassed and only more frustrated, Rise soldiered on. She gave the boys a moment to calm down before she enacted her next strike. She stuck to the middle of her side of the table this time and played like she was fixing her dress again. But in actuality pulling it lower to show off her magnificent breasts. Sticking her chest out, she leaned back and pretended to stare at the ceiling. She glanced at her boyfriend out of the corner of her eye.

Yu Narukami was not a dense man. All it took was a brief look in the hallways between class and they would sneak off to the roof for some alone time. But in this moment, none of her signals were picked up. He was so diligent in his job that nothing could steal his focus.

The same could not be said of Shu Nakajima. His eyes bugged out of his head at the sight of Rise's perfect tits. Their curves straining against the fabric of her dress, threatening to spill out at any moment. If he focused his eyes, he could just barely make out the shape of her nipples.

But just as soon as the display was made, it was gone again. Rise finally noticed Shu's dumbstruck stare and covered herself back up. She wasn't embarrassed so much as even more frustrated. A heat was beginning to pulse between her legs. She needed release and soon. She would have to run off to the bathroom and rub one out if this lesson kept going any longer, and she really didn't want to have to ruin things like that.

Before she could make her next move, Yu's phone rang. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "Excuse me." He left the room, his conversation trailing off. "Hey, Nanako, what's up?"

Left alone with Shu, Rise's frustration focused and turned to annoyance. This whole situation was his fault. If it wasn't for this skinny little nerd needing extra lessons, she'd be stuffed full of cock by now.

"Um..." Shu nervously began, dumbstruck by her mere presence. "So... I..."

While Shu fumbled over his words, Rise pulled out her phone and did her best to ignore everything around her. The nerdy boy, the fire between her legs, everything. It wasn't long before Yu came back in, slamming the door open as he did. There was a panic in his eyes and a tremor in his throat. "Nanako's sick!" he blurted out. "I have to go!" Yu cried "I'm sorry Shu, but I'll have to cut today's lesson short."

"It's okay," Shu understood. "Someone is sick and you need to leave. It's fine."

Yu breathed a short sigh of relief, but had to grit his teeth when he looked at Rise. She was already on her feet, ready to go with him. "Rise, I'm sorry," Yu was unable to make eye contact.

"Why?" Rise asked, hesitantly.

"Mrs. Nakajima already paid me for the longer lesson today," Yu began. "If she gets home and there's no one here, I could get fired. And Shu shouldn't have to completely start over his lessons with someone new because of one mistake. Can you please stay here until she gets home?"

Rise wanted to be mad. She wanted to make a fuss and throw a fit. Everything she had planned had gone up in smoke. No dinner, no walk along the river, no getting fucked. "It's okay, Yu," she sighed, defeated. "It's an emergency. So stop standing around and get home already."

"Thank you," Yu said, earnestly. He kissed her, much more quickly than she would have liked. Without any further delay, Yu rushed off towards home. Once he was gone, Rise let out all of her tension with a huge sigh. She flopped down on Shu's bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. He tried to speak up, but she made her decision. "Hey, why don't you go make us some tea?" her suggestion came out as more of a demand, but it was necessary. Once he left, she was going to masturbate as quickly as she could. She couldn't stand it any longer and since Yu was gone for the night, she was just going to get the job done.

Shu stood up to leave, and Rise spotted an unmistakable bulge in his pants. Noticing it as well, Shu quickly shuffled out of his room. As soon as his door was shut, Rise leapt into action. Hiking her dress up she dug her fingers into her dripping lips. Covering her mouth, she stifled her moans. With the base of her palm rubbing at her clit, she drove two fingers as deep inside of her as she could manage.

Rise tried to think of something sexy, she really did. But every thought she had of Yu was pushed away in favor of that bulge she had just seen. There wasn't anything impressive about it, she knew that for sure. It was just the closest penis to her at that moment. Her pussy was trying to tell her that she still had an option, but she refused to listen. And her struggles cost her far too much time.

The sound of shattering glass tore her from her failed fantasies. Rise froze, unable to believe her positively garbage luck. She willed herself to look up at the intruder. Shu stood shock stiff and stared between her legs. It took her a moment but she slowly removed her hand and sat up on the bed.

Shu's face was beet red. He tried to form words but nothing came out, not even a stammer. Rise silently looked him over. That bulge from before was back, if it had ever left at all. It seemed alright. Not as good as Yu's but good enough. She made up her mind.

"I-I-I-I-I'm so sorry!" Shu stuttered out. "I-"

"Take your pants off," Rise demanded.

Shu sputtered some more. "Wha-"

"I said," Rise rose to her feet, closing the distance. "Take. Your. Pants. Off." When Shu remained frozen, Rise groaned and squatted down before him. With a single motion she ripped his pants and underwear to his ankles. Shu let out a shrill squeak as his dick sprung free.

Rise stayed down below and gave him a brief inspection. Decent enough girth and it looked long enough, but that was likely due to his skinny frame. Shu was in middle school so he probably still had room to grow. It was nowhere near as good as Yu's cock, but it would have to do.

"Alright," Rise said, rising back to her feet. "Good enough."

"Good enough?" Shu nervously asked.

"Good enough," Rise repeated. "So get on the bed."

Shu sputtered some more before managing to spit out, "W-w-w-why?"

"Because," Rise frowned. "My night was ruined because of you. I was supposed to have a wonderful date that ended in me getting fucked. That's not happening anymore. So you're going to help me get off." Shu sputtered some more. "Stop making me repeat myself. Get on the bed."

Shu stumbled over, tripping on his pants. He shucked his legs free and sat on the edge of the bed. Rise slung her dress straps from her shoulders and shimmied her dress to the floor. Seeing her sexy lingerie, Shu couldn't help but letting out a pleasant gasp.

"Don't think I'm doing this for you," Rise pointed. "I'm not putting on a show. I just don't want you getting my clothes dirty." She reached behind herself and undid her strapless bra. The moment her breasts were freed from the confines of their lacy prison, Shu let out a cry of surprise.

And nutted all over her leg.

Rise froze. She knew he was going to be inexperienced but she didn't think he would be _this_ inexperienced! "Are you kidding me?!" she shouted. Shu stumbled out more apologies, but Rise saw something horrible. His dick was deflating. Shriveling before her eyes.

And in that moment, Rise had an out. The erection that she was pining for was leaving. If she put her clothes back on, she could just walk away. All of this would be over and she wouldn't have to have sex with this dweeb. So she had to ask herself, how badly did she need to get fucked?

" **DESPERATELY!** " screamed her vagina as she dove onto his dick mouth first. She worked her tongue around his softening shaft, frantically trying to get him hard again. Shu moaned in surprise and pleasure. Rise sucked on his head, lapping up some of his leftover cum. It tasted fine. Breathing through her nose she took his entire length in her mouth. All of the heat and motion surrounding him left him pulling out more than she had put in.

Rise pulled herself off his dick and admired her work. It was probably the fastest she had gotten someone hard a second time. Personally at least. She probably had a fan out there who had an insanely short refractory period who loved to jack off to her. Rise rose back to her feet. Shu was staring at her with stars in his eyes.

"Give me your shirt," Rise said, coldly. He handed it over without any questions. She used it to wipe up the cum on her leg.

"Hey!" Shu cried at his filthy shirt.

"You're a growing boy," Rise said. "Your mother will understand." Before he could complain further she shoved him onto his back. Slipping her panties off, she joined him on the bed. Sidling up next to him, she gripped his dick. "Before we do this," she said, beginning to stroke his shaft, keeping him hard. "I need to set some ground rules." Shu nodded, loving the way her fingers felt.

"1: Just lie there and take it. I don't care if you get off, I need to cum and you are here. Congratulations. 2: Don't make any noise. I don't want to hear you, that's only going to make this take longer. 3: You are not going to touch me. I don't care how good it feels, I don't want to feel your bony hands on me. 4: No kissing. I'm not in love with you, this will never happen again, so don't get any ideas. 5: If you cum inside me, _I will kill you._ " She gripped his dick harder. "Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Shu yelled.

"Good," Rise said. She climbed on top of him and lined herself up. Sinking down on him, they both let out moans. Shu's high and shuttering. Rise's throaty and filled with need. It wasn't hitting her as deep as Yu could, but it was considerably deeper than her fingers could get.

Once she was comfortable around him, she began to move. Rocking her hips, she moved him around inside of her. Making him hit her best spots. It always took a while for her to achieve climax, and this would be no exception.

She closed her eyes and let her mind drift away. Away from the skinny boy beneath her. To thoughts of her boyfriend, chiseled chest, strong arms. Her hips worked with more passion, lifting herself up and slapping back down.

"Oh yeah!" Rise cried, her breath quickening. "So good!" Shu listened to her melodious cries, enraptured beneath her. His hands tightly at his sides, diligently following her rules. But the passions grew too hot and his desire too strong. It felt too good for him to just sit there idly. His hips moved on their own.

Thrusting up into her earned him a giddy moan. "Right there!" Rise cried. "Just like that! Fuck me!" Though she was still firmly in her fantasy talking to Yu, Shu took her delight as instruction and followed through.

Gripping her hips, he swung up into her from below. Her hips never stopped, but soon they found a rhythm. Every stab of his dick into her sent a wave of pleasure straight to her brain. His hands slipped from her hips and found their place again on her firm ass cheeks. Rise slapped herself down and stayed there, gyrating her hips. Shu kneaded her ass, letting the supple flesh roll beneath his fingers.

Not content to stop there, Shu reached a hand up and cupped one of her perfect tits. He found them to be even softer than her ass and moved his other hand up. Playing with them as only an inquisitive mind such as his could. He felt their weight, kneaded his fingers in, and once he found her nipples, enjoyed himself to her squealing reactions.

Shu knew he shouldn't be lasting this long. He had masturbated a few times before but had never really fancied it. He had more important things to do than wave his genitals around like an ape. But mid-coitus, he knew full well that the only reason he hadn't burst was because he had already. He thanked his lucky stars for that embarrassment having paid off so well.

Rise's eyes still wrenched shut, she resumed bouncing on Shu's dick. The nipple play was getting to her, she was so close. But she needed a little more. "Slap my ass!" she cried.

"What?" Shu asked, startled.

"Slap my ass!" Rise repeated.

"Okay," Shu did as he was told, but from his prone position couldn't get much momentum and just lightly patted Rise's ass.

"Harder!" she cried. He put more strength into it, the slap having a more resounding noise. "HARDER!" Rise practically screamed. Leaning up, Shu put everything his skinny arms had and slapped her hard enough to leave a mark. "Yes!" she cried, and he felt her pussy tighten around him, just for a moment. He slapped her again, just for the sensation. Every time she cried out for him. Every time her pussy clenched.

Rise's face was red. Her chest heaving. She could hardly think anymore. Her fantasies being pounded out of her mind with every thrust, every slap, every tweak of her nipples. The heat inside of her was boiling, the dam was ready to burst. With nothing left to guide her but impulse, she reached down and grabbed his head.

Rise pulled Shu in for a tooth gnashing, tongue thrashing kiss. Her fingers pulled at his hair so hard he was afraid that it was going to tear out. And with one thrust of her hips, she slammed down onto him. The dam had burst.

The sensations rolled through her in waves. Each one a crashing tide, breaking her down. She screamed into Shu's mouth. As her pussy pulsated around him, Shu felt his end coming. He was fine with getting yelled at for breaking some of the rules, but if he came inside of her there would be hell to pay. He tried to push her off, but her grip was too strong. His skinny arms couldn't move what little weight she had. He tried to tell her to get off but even if she could hear him from inside of her mouth, she was too far gone to understand anything.

With no other option but to lean into it, Shu wrapped his arms around Rise and thrust his hips up into her as deep as he could reach. His orgasm hit harder than the first, shot after shot of thick, pent-up cum flooded her. He moaned back into her mouth, Rise taking the lead on their kiss. She sucked at his mouth with a desperate need, and he just went along for the ride.

Rise collapsed first, though Shu didn't have far to fall in the first place. She laid on his chest, panting. Her hair, having come untied, was strewn across the both of them. His arms were still wrapped around her, so he held her tighter. He knew this was a fleeting encounter. But still, he didn't want to let go.

Rise ignored that she was resting her head on the skinny boy's chest. It felt good and she was tired. His arms felt nice around her. Comfortable. The longer she laid there and enjoyed it, the longer she wouldn't have to think about what she had done.

Their time was cut short by the feeling returning to her legs. She hadn't realized that he had stayed buried inside of her this whole time. She usually enjoyed the sensation of a cock deflating inside of her, but sometimes the orgasm just hits too hard and you can't feel a thing. The second thing she felt was a familiar warmth deep inside of her.

"Wait," Rise started, stumbling to her feet. "Did you cum in me?"

Shu stumbled out a few excuses and apologies before yelling, "I tried to tell you! You wouldn't get off!"

"That doesn't mean you can just-" Rise was hit by a sudden wave of realization. Not only had he cum inside of her, every single rule she had set was broken. "I can't believe you," she yelled. "You little twerp! Every single rule!"

His eyes told her everything. He knew it as well. "But you made me!" He yelled back. She thought about it for a moment and was hit with an even harder realization wave. She had, in fact, instigated every single rule breakage. Rise grumbled out a bad excuse and quickly changed the subject.

"I need to go clean up," she said, looking over her sweaty body. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall on the right," Shu answered.

"Thanks," Rise started gathering up her clothes. "You should probably take a shower too. Before your mom gets back."

Shu also looked at himself. "Good idea," he agreed. It took him a moment to muster up the courage, but he was able to ask, "W-Why don't we take one t-together?"

Rise, having finished bundling up her clothes, looked at Shu dead in the eyes.

"No."

She turned and left the room. Shu laughed to himself. It was stupid to ask. This was a one time thing, never going to happen again. He should consider himself lucky that it happened at all.

It wasn't long before Rise returned and Shu went off to bathe himself. He returned to his room to find Rise finishing cleaning up the cups he had dropped. She felt that since it was her fault that he dropped them, it was her responsibility to clean it up. He thanked her and tried to help, but she had already finished.

Rise sat Shu down on his bed and explained things to him. This was a one time thing, never to happen again. It should never have happened in the first place, but what's done is done. He can never tell anyone that it happened, for plenty of reasons. Shu understood.

They only had to wait around for a short while after that for his mother to come home. To say she was startled by seeing Rise would be an understatement. "Who are you?" she demanded. "How did you get in here? What have you done to my boy?"

"Hi there," Rise beamed already wearing her jacket. Give her one less thing to freak out about. "My name is Rise Kujikawa, I'm Yu's girlfriend." This seemed to put Mrs. Nakajima at ease. "There was an emergency and he had to rush home, so he asked for me to fill in after he left."

"Well, I do hope everything is alright," worried Mrs. Nakajima.

"I believe it is now that Yu is there," Rise assured her. "Yu had already taken care of Shu's regular lesson plan for the week, so I mostly just babysat him." Unable to help herself, she added, "Though I did give him a brief biology lesson."

"That's so kind of you, dear," Mrs. Nakajima smiled.

"Thank you," Rise beamed, all those years of acting lessons paying off dividends. "Well, it's getting late. I really should be getting home."

Mrs. Nakajima showed her the door and wished her goodnight. Rise headed for the bus station, phone in hand.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"I'm really sorry," Yu said on the other line.

"It's okay, seriously" Rise assured him. "How's Nanako?"

"She's sleeping now," Yu answered. "As soon as she started feeling bad she gave me a call. I got there right about when the fever hit, so everything's fine. I think she'll be back on her feet after some rest."

Rise breathed a sigh of relief. That was definitely weighing on her. "I'm glad to hear it."

She could hear him smiling through the phone. "So, what did you crazy kids get up to after I left?"

Rise smirked, "Oh, you know. I was so frustrated and sexually pent up that I fucked him."

Yu let out a hearty laugh. "God, your sense of humor is horrible."

"You're still laughing," Rise smiled. The bus began to slow. "Hey, the bus is stopping, I'll have to get off soon."

"I'd come to say goodnight," Yu explained. "But I don't want to leave in case Nanako gets worse."

"Don't worry about it," Rise let it slide. "Just don't forget that you owe me."

"Not this time," Yu stated. "I'll hold onto that rain check for now. And hey, maybe next time we take a ride to Okina. Go to a proper restaurant and everything."

"Ooh!" Rise cheered. "And we could take a walk on the beach!" She could hear Yu smiling again. "And we could check into a hotel," she purred.

"I knew as soon as I suggested it that it would turn expensive."

Rise pouted, "Are you canceling on me already?"

"Not at all," Yu chuckled. "Just a further delay. I'll need to save up more than I was thinking is all."

"You'd better," Rise kept pouting. "Because you're paying for everything."

"How else am I supposed to make it up to you?" Yu asked.

Rise smiled. "I love you," she said.

"I love _you_ ," he said.

"Goodnight," Rise smiled.

"Goodnight," Yu smiled.

Rise hung up her phone as the bus pulled to a stop. As she walked home in the silence and the dark, her guilt started creeping up on her. She had made a horrible mistake. She loved Yu with all of her heart, but she still did what she did. And for nothing but selfish, petty reasons.

The accusing voices in her head wouldn't let up and the tears began to flow. She had to steady herself against a wall just to stay on her feet. She caught her breath as she made her mind resolute. She had cheated on Yu, and that was a fact she could never change. But it was not going to be some long-term affair that will get found out. This would be the dark secret that she took to her grave. She would never hurt Yu like that.

And as for the crushing guilt? She would just have to learn to live with it.


	2. Daycare Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rise tries to surprise Yu at his daycare job. Things again do not go as planned.

A good while had passed since the tutoring session. Rise had done her best to make things up to Yu while also keeping what she did a secret. Every day it got a little easier to deal with the guilt. It was pretty bad on the day she realized that, but she pulled herself out of that tailspin.

Making things up to Yu was easy, she just had to put all of her effort into being the best girlfriend she could. That meant catering to his every whim, regardless of how often he focused them on her. No more pouting to get her way. Once he started noticing something was different, she had to lay up so that he wouldn't get suspicious.

They had their outing in Okina City just two weeks after the incident. Rise went all out, pulled some strings to get a custom dress sent over from the most well regarded fashion designer in Tokyo. They spent an evening at an Italian restaurant, took a moonlit walk along the beach, and stayed the night in a hotel.

There were, of course, extra steps involved in that date; as Rise had planned. While they waited for their meal, Rise slipped under the table and helped herself to a meaty appetizer with a creamy dessert. They lost themselves to each other on the beach; the stars sparkling in Yu's eyes as he watched the moonlight shimmer on Rise's bare skin. They had to pay an exorbitant maintenance fee after their hotel stay. One of the legs of the bed had broken off in a freak accident.

It was a perfect night, just as Rise had planned. So perfect in fact that she found herself forgetting what she had felt guilty for in the first place. She didn't let up on her new routine, however. The feelings she got by making Yu happy was more than enough reason to keep it going. A feedback loop of love.

There was one issue that kept the bow from being neatly wrapped up. Yu took on an extra part time job to help fund that night in Okina. And a man of his integrity wasn't going to just quit after a few weeks once he's gotten some extra pocket change. Once he starts something, he's going to see it through. This led him to having considerably less time to spend with Rise.

And considerably less time for her to get her rocks off.

An entire month had gone by since Yu had used her to break a bed. A month of frustration and less than helpful masturbation sessions. The longer she went without some solid cock, the less effect her fingers had on her. She needed to get fucked, and she knew just how to do it.

On a sunny Saturday afternoon, Rise hopped on the bus and rode out to the outskirts of town where Yu worked his daycare job. Dressed in her favorite “Fuck me right now” outfit. A light, orange camisole over a short, white skirt. Opting for the skirt rather than her usual pants was simply to allow for easier access. Black, thigh-high socks as they always got Yu's motor running. Underwear was a pointless, additional hurdle and had been left at home. Her plan was simple. As soon as Yu's cock was exposed, she would throw herself on it.

The bus came to a stop and Rise bounced off and down the street. Having never accompanied Yu to this particular job, she got a little lost trying to find it. An error she didn't worry about; her plan was to surprise him once he got off work, after all. Showing up later only helped that move along.

The delay proved to be a fatal one. She arrived at the small park where Yu and the other daycare attendants watched the kids, only to find it empty, save for a few attended minors. She glanced around and only just caught a glimpse of her boyfriend off in the distance. With a broad smile on her face, Rise bounded down the road after him.

Once she approached, she was met with a worrisome truth. Yu was walking away with some other woman. Older than the both of them with wavy, brown hair. Rise stopped dead in her tracks. Her gut reaction was that he was cheating on her, but there were plenty of explanations for this. One of the parents wanted to talk to him about something, and they are taking the same paths. Despite going in the opposite direction of the bus station. And if she was a parent, where was her kid? Something was terribly wrong.

Rise took a moment to calm herself. She was letting her own feelings of guilt bubble up to the surface and cloud her judgment. She was overreacting. All she had to do was walk over there and introduce herself and all of this would be just a simple misunder-

The woman hugged him. Tight, arms around his waist, her face buried in his shoulder. Yu hugged her back, his arms up around her neck. They stood there, holding each other.

Rise ran away.

She didn't know how far she ran. Tears stung at her eyes. She was lucky she didn't barrel over someone. When her lungs started to burn she took notice of her surroundings. A set of picnic tables was nearby. Stumbling over to them, she was able to keep herself from falling to the ground with one of them, her arms just barely holding her up.

Rise's mind was reeling. Yu was cheating on her; but she had cheated on him, so did that make them even? Did that mean he knew she had cheated and was getting back at her? All of her guilt was hitting her on an exponential level, crippling her against the picnic table. All of her thoughts consumed by doom and what-ifs.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Yuuta Minami was kicking rocks down the road. That stupid lady wouldn't let him keep playing, so he ran off. She couldn't tell him what to do, she wasn't his real mom. He shook his head. She wasn't his mom at all! And if he wanted to keep playing, she wasn't going to stop him!

That said, there really wasn't much to do anymore. All the other kids had either gotten picked up or were walking home together. It was hard to play by yourself, especially without any toys. But he couldn't go back, he knew that much. So he just kicked rocks down the road.

A voice caught his attention. Following the sound, he saw an older girl leaning against a picnic table. Bent at the waist, she was holding herself up on the table and muttering to herself. But the way she was bent over, with her butt sticking out gave Yuuta an idea. A devilish grin spread across his face as he clasped his fingers together like a pretend gun, preparing for his most deadly strike.

Rise was too lost in her misery to hear the pattering of feet approaching her. What she did hear was a young boy shouting, "Kan-CHO!" She was too slow to react, couldn't get out of the way.

A combination of factors led to Rise's downfall. While Yuuta was well practiced in this prank, he had only performed it on kids his own age. His usual pinpoint accuracy was slightly off. Couple that with Rise's momentary reflex and it spelled disaster for the idol.

Rise shrieked as she felt a sudden intrusion inside of her vagina. Yuuta was confused. He had poked plenty of kids in the butt, but nothing like this had ever happened. Whenever he poked a girl, she always had underwear on and would hit him. Was this why girls wore underwear? He wasn't sure what they had down there, but Yuuta came to the most rational conclusion possible: Girls have really big butt holes.

"What the hell are you-" Rise yelled. As soon as he heard her words, a startled Yuuta began pulling his fingers out of her. Much more hesitant than he had been inserting them. The agonizingly slow scrape of his fingers against her walls forced a moan from the sex-starved Rise's throat.

That moan echoed through Yuuta's body. He didn't know what that was. He didn't know what made her do it. All he knew was that he liked it and wanted to hear it again. He pushed his fingers back in, earning a muffled whine from the pretty girl. Slowly, he worked his fingers back and forth inside of her, until she gripped the table and leaned her ass farther out for him.

Rise was quickly overwhelmed. Any thoughts she might have had about getting finger banged by some brat were drowned out by a desperate need for pleasure. She needed release, she needed someone to do it for her. If that was going to be this kid, then so be it.

Trying to get a better view, Yuuta removed a finger so he could hold her skirt up. He could tell the next whine was disappointment, one less finger inside of her. So he yanked her skirt to the ground and shoved both fingers back in. "Fuck yes!" Rise cried, drool pouring from both sets of lips.

She tried to work her hips against his hand, but his fingers were just too small. It didn't matter. She felt an orgasm rushing towards her. Every scrape of his fingers sent a shock wave up her spine. Every pulse of heat, dragging her closer to that peak.

A bout of laughter snapped her out of her revelry. Looking around, Rise spotted a group of kids walking themselves home. Finally realizing the situation she was in, Rise had to put an end to this. It was too late to stop them from seeing her, but she couldn't let it keep going. Getting fingered by a little boy was one thing, but having an orgasm in front of a bunch of them was just too much. "Hey," she called over her shoulder, trying to stand up on wobbly legs. "That's enough. I-"

"NO!" Yuuta yelled, driving both of his hands almost all the way in her. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"FUCK!" Rise cried, not quite cumming but rocketing down that track. The other kids all stopped behind them. Her face was red with need and embarrassment. She forced herself to peek behind her at the kids. Half of them were pointing and laughing, "Look at that girl's butt," they jeered. The other half were staring in awe. She locked eyes with one of them. Skinny, with a bad haircut and glasses. She was going to cum. In front of all of these kids. One hell of an audience for Risette.

But right as she was about to reach her peak, she only felt empty. Those accidentally masterful fingers disappeared. It took her a moment to be able to move. Those crashing waves all gradually dissipating. She felt her legs getting pulled up, one at a time, each for a brief moment. Ignoring the sensation, she did her best to refocus her head.

Once the haze had cleared, she looked around. Having forgotten her surroundings, she had spent the last couple minutes displaying her heart-shaped ass for a bunch of little kids. Yelping in embarrassment, she ducked down to pull her skirt back up. Only to be unable to find it. It had vanished.

Darting her eyes around, they caught a glimpse of a fluttering, white fabric. On the opposite side of the group of kids stood her tormentor, waving her skirt around like a flag won in battle. "You little brat!" She yelled at him. "Give that back right now!"

"NO!" Yuuta yelled back, and took off running. Rise grit her teeth and flushed with shame once more as she realized that turning to address him meant flashing her shaven pussy to the kids. Knowing what would happen if she let anyone older than them catch her in this state of undress, Rise gave chase.

Cutting through the kids would have saved her some time, if the tiny hands pawing at her didn't slow her every step until she had broken free. Yuuta, an expert in Keep Away, dodged her at every turn. The amusing sight making them forget the awakenings in all of them, the kids laughed at the Butt Girl running around the park.

Right when she had him cornered, Yuuta cut a path through some bushes. Not wanting the branches to scratch up her extremely delicate exposed areas, Rise found a path around. Taking the long way worked to her advantage, as she was able to sneak up on his hiding place deep among some trees.

Creeping up, Rise kept herself quiet until it was time to strike. Once she got close enough, she leapt forward and tackled Yuuta to the ground. Straddling him, she demanded her skirt back, but he was just a tad too quick. He had hidden it before she showed up.

"Give it back," Rise barked.

"No!" Yuuta continued to yell.

"You're going to give it back, or I'm going to tell your mom," Rise threatened.

"I don't care!" Yuuta yelled.

Threats were getting her nowhere. She had to try a more moderate approach. Crawling off of him, she tried to reason with him, "You know, it's not nice to steal things." Yuuta pouted. "Why did you steal my skirt?"

"Because it was funny," Yuuta answered.

"How is it funny to steal something?" Rise asked.

"Because you had to run around with your butt out," Yuuta giggled.

Forcing herself to stifle her sigh, Rise carried on, "That was very embarrassing. How would you feel if someone made you run around with your butt out?" Yuuta only pouted again. "Right?" Rise continued. "So would you please give me my skirt back?"

Yuuta sat in silence for a moment. Rise smiled to herself. Her brief lesson was clearly taking hold. "Show me your boobies," Yuuta demanded.

"What?!" Rise was stunned.

"Show me your boobies and I'll give it back," Yuuta had laid down his terms. Rise thought about it for a moment. What was the harm? After all, he had been finger blasting her only a few minutes prior. And she was sitting there with him completely bottomless, aside from her thigh-highs.

Gritting her teeth, Rise gave in. "Fine," she said, pulling her camisole over her head. When her braless breasts dropped out, so did Yuuta's jaw. He marveled at them, staring at their curves. Her nipples stiffened in the exposed air. Rise's breath grew heavy and her face flushed. She couldn't believe she was having these feelings, but there she was: practically naked and displaying herself for a child. Her pussy was pounding with need, having been denied earlier.

So caught up in those thoughts as she was, she didn't notice when Yuuta squeezed one of her tits. She gasped at his touch but didn't stop him. She needed to get something out of all of this. Yuuta stared on in amazement as his fingers squished into her soft breasts. They were heavier than he had expected. Rise's breath hitched when he brushed against her nipple.

Remembering how she responded earlier, Yuuta played around with her nipple more. It didn't earn him the moans that his fingers down below had, but it got him some pleasant murmurs. Soon, his interests left her voice as they were entirely drawn to her nipple. He couldn't help himself.

Rise let out a pleasant moan as she felt a warm mouth latch onto her nipple. Yuuta licked and sucked it all over, one hand still playing with her other boob while the other wrapped around her. Rise pulled him in tighter, relishing the feeling. Yuuta squirmed against her, his small body in her lap. It wasn't long before she felt a familiar pressure poking her in the stomach.

It took Yuuta a little longer than her to notice. When he did, he pulled himself away. Confused, he looked down at his groin and tried to make heads or tails of it. Rise realized that she might have just given him his first erection and felt no small share of pride.

The pressure got to be too much for Yuuta, so he slipped his pants off. Letting his little cock spring out got the adrenaline coursing through Rise's veins. Just from sheer anticipation. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. How wrong it was to take advantage of a child like this. How, just because her boyfriend was cheating on her, she shouldn't be getting back at him like this.

But she needed this.

Rise came to a quick decision. She wasn't going to choose. She would remain quiet and let the kid come to his own conclusion. She sat there, face flushed, chest heaving. Waiting. Wanting.

Yuuta looked down at his penis. It had stood up before, but never like this! He looked back up at the older girl. She was so pretty, it made him feel funny inside. Funny down where his penis was. As he thought about things, she leaned back a little, keeping herself supported with her arms. She spread her legs wider, and he took a better look between them.

She really didn't have a penis! Shuffling closer, he settled in between her legs as he examined her more intently. What she had down there looked weird. A bunch of skin folded in on itself. Reaching out to touch it caused her to suck in a little air. He dragged his finger down, finding it more slimy than he had initially. Reaching the bottom of it, he applied a little too much pressure and his finger dipped inside for a moment.

Yuuta looked up at her. She looked back at him, biting her lip. But she didn't say anything. She could see the gears turning in his head as he looked from her face to her pussy to his cock. After a moment he pulled himself right up against her and felt around with his penis. Finding the spot he had found only a moment prior, he pressed forward and watched himself sink into her.

Yuuta's cock was considerably smaller than Yu's. Smaller than Shu's even. He was a young boy with a lot of room left to grow. But it was so much bigger than his fingers.

Rise let her head fall back as a moan erupted from her lips. Finally. She didn't care who it was attached to anymore, she was overjoyed to finally have some cock. She quickly stretched around him and felt so appreciative of his restraint. But then his restraint never ended, and Rise was reminded that she was taking advantage of a child who didn't know what he was doing.

"Pull it out a little," she whispered, her voice quavering. "And then push it back in." Yuuta did as instructed and the both of them moaned from the sensation. Yuuta from the way her walls gripped his cock, pulling him in deeper with every thrust. Rise from finally getting the proper sensations she had been waiting for. It wasn't much cock, but it was enough to get her head spinning.

Laying back into the grass, Rise pulled him on top of her. His thrusts were still erratic and clumsy, but with his new position, all he had to do was aim down. She stroked his hair, murmuring encouragements to him. Letting him know that he was doing a great job. The pleasure rolled through her with each slap of his hips. All she had to do was lie back and let it take her.

She opened her eyes to look at the sky and noticed a familiar white fabric fluttering in the breeze. Her skirt was hanging from a tree directly above them. The little shit had just tossed it up when he heard her coming. All of this could have been avoided if she had just looked up.

But Rise didn't care anymore. Each thrust of the cock into her pussy was a reminder that she had what she wanted. No matter the cost.

Her head regained that familiar fuzz. That pressure was building up once more. He was going to do it. This little boy was going to make her cum. "Faster!" Rise cried, holding him tight. "Harder! Yes!" He didn't acknowledge her, but his hips slapped a little harder, a little more erratic.

Closer and closer she got to the edge. Words were lost, only passion remained. So close. Almost there-

A ragged cry echoed through the trees. Yuuta's hips crashed into hers as his body shook. Rise felt a familiar warmth spreading inside her. Yuuta fell back with a satisfied sigh, his deflating cock slick with her juices. His cum dribbling out of her.

She was so close. Just a little bit longer and she would have gotten there. But now she couldn't. She couldn't just beg this little boy to keep fucking her. Even if it wasn't morally wrong, she couldn't bring herself to stoop so low.

Because she was going to trick him into it.

After taking a minute to compose herself, she sprung her quick plan into action. "Well," she started. "That was fun. You'd better not tell anybody we did that." Yuuta passively nodded. "And we can't ever do it again," she continued. Yuuta frowned. "Yup, we can't do that again. And we have to stop right now."

Rise rolled over onto her belly and slowly slid to her knees, keeping her ass pointed directly at Yuuta. She pretended to look around for her camisole while she wiggled her ass at him. "You'd better not be thinking about coming over here," she warned, her voice husky. "Do not stick that back in me."

"Don't tell me what to do," Yuuta grumbled, shuffling over to her. When his hands clapped onto her cheeks, Rise could only smile.

"Don't you fuck me again," Rise panted. "You're going to be in so much trouble if you shove that cock of yours back in me." He ground his hips against hers and she could feel his little cock springing back to life. She quivered with anticipation. Once he was hard again, Yuuta rammed his hips forward.

Right up her ass.

Rise shrieked at her second unexpected intrusion of the day. She had never done it in the ass before, Yu was way too big for her to consider that. But this? Aside from the initial pain, this felt nice.

Yuuta, mad at her for thinking she was the boss of him, used his endless pool of youthful energy to take it out on her. He stepped up the speed, the clap of her ass cheeks against his hips only drowned out by Rise's desperate moans.

Already so close to her peak before, she rapidly returned. Sparks flew with every thrust. Her brain pounded by an unrelenting surge of passion. Wave after wave rolled through her. And finally, oh so finally, her dam burst.

Her ragged scream scared away the birds. All of her tightened muscles released at once. Her mind went blank, numb to everything around her.

When her senses returned to her, she was aware of two things. The first that she had fallen face first to the ground, but with her ass still in the air. The second that Yuuta had not slowed down for a moment. "You're still going?" Rise mused. Yuuta only grunted in response. "Oh my god, I think I love you."

Not wanting to let his efforts go to waste, Rise struggled to lift herself off the ground. She tried to pull herself away from him, but Yuuta would have none of that. "No!" he cried, pulling her hips back to him.

"Hey!" Rise yelled, startled. "First of all, that is no way to treat a lady." Yuuta huffed and started fucking her again. "Mmm..." Rise moaned. "Second of all, I'm trying to do something better..."

"I don't care," Yuuta frowned. Rise couldn't really blame him. He just liked her butt hole. But she had to keep trying.

"I just want-" She tried, but was cut off with a smack to her ass.

"I said I don't care!" yelled the smacker.

That smack sent a shiver up her spine. She wanted more. And she knew just how to get it.

"You'd better stop that right now," Rise warned. And squealed when she received another slap. "I told you to stop," she moaned.

"Don't!" Slap! "Tell!" Slap! "Me!" Slap! "What!" Slap! "To!" Slap! "Do!" Slap! Slap! Slap!

Being fucked again in earnest and this delightful treatment to her ass was getting Rise revved up again. She could feel another orgasm on its way. She just needed to give it a little extra shove.

"Don't you dare pull my hair!" she begged. Yuuta didn't need to be reverse psychologied twice, leaning forward to grasp each of her twintails. Yanked back, Rise howled. Her ass clenched around his cock. With his grip firm, Yuuta never let up, each clap of his hips into her ass a thunderous shockwave through the both of them.

But all good things must come to an end. Rise, her ass played like bongos and her hair pulling her head backwards, just needed one final push. A push that Yuuta was about to deliver.

His head felt fuzzy, a feeling he felt before when he was on top of her. A tightening down below, just before a big release. He struggled to keep pumping his hips, but it was too late. He shook as he filled up Rise's ass with a hot, sticky load.

The alien sensation of her ass being filled was the push Rise needed, her own release coming a second time. Not as hard this time, she stayed conscious. Yuuta pulled back and his cock released from her asshole with a pop. He fell onto his back, panting and sweaty.

Rise crawled over and curled up next to him. Wrapping an arm around him, she kissed his neck. "That was amazing," she whispered. Yuuta nodded. She kissed his cheek. "You were so good." Yuuta murmured a response she couldn't hear. "You really can't tell anybody," she gently warned. Yuuta let out a sleepy, "Okay."

She kissed him softly on the lips and crawled on top of him. Always ready for more, she ground herself against him. Looking down at her little lover changed her tune. The boy was spent, and needed a nap. Smiling to herself, she climbed back off and laid back down next to him. It was his turn to curl up against her.

She couldn't keep him for much longer. He had parents waiting for him. Once he was able to go, she had to let him. No matter how much she wanted to stay among those trees.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Finding it best to let sleeping dogs lie, Rise put the boy's pants back on before tending to herself. She was a mess. Not much dirt on her, but her hair was matted and her makeup smeared. She did the best she could and got herself dressed.

By the time she was finished he was waking up. "Hey there, Sleepyhead," she smiled. He mumbled a tired response. "You should get on home now."

"Okay," Yuuta said.

"And remember," Rise continued. "Don't tell anyone."

"Okay," Yuuta stumbled off. Satisfied that she had given back to the world, Rise left the wooded area in the opposite direction.

Returning to the road, Rise was glad to see that all of the gathered children had dispersed, none left to be seen. She moved to return to the bus station when a voice called out.

"Rise?" Yu asked. "What are you doing here?"

Startled, Rise took a moment to come up with an answer. "Oh, you know," she struggled. "Just came to surprise you after work!" She forced a laugh.

"Aw," Yu smiled. "You didn't have to do that."

"I just wanted to see you," Rise smiled back. "It's been a while." She paused for a moment. "I was looking for you at the day care place but I couldn't find you."

"Oh!" Yu looked surprised. "So, when the parents were coming to pick up their kids, one of them ran off. His mom and I went looking for him."

"Oh my god," Rise gasped. "Is he okay?"

"Well, we didn't actually find him." Yu scratched the back of his head. "But apparently he does stuff like this all the time." He sighed. "His mom is worried, but not too worried."

"That still doesn't sound great," Rise worried.

"Excuse me!" a voice down the way called out. "Mr. Narukami!"

Rise followed the voice and had to swallow her words when she saw that wavy haired woman from before. "Eri!" Yu called, not hiding his familiarity at all. "I thought you were heading home."

"I was on my way," she explained. "When I found our little runaway." Yu breathed a sigh of relief as Rise sucked in a gasp. They both watched as a sleepy little boy shuffled out from behind the woman. "He must have tired himself out by running off," Eri continued. "I guess he took a nap somewhere."

"That's certainly better than any alternatives," Yu mused. Rise gulped and hoped it was inaudible. "And explains why we couldn't find him if he was zonked out the whole time." He chuckled.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Eri chided herself. "I'm Eri Minami, this is my stepson Yuuta, and you must be Rise."

Taken aback and still stunned, Rise took a moment to respond. "Uh-" she stammered. "Yeah, that's me! How did you know?"

"Mr. Narukami here talks about you so much," Eri explained. "I feel like I've met you already."

"That's so sweet of him," Rise forced a smile as she felt Yuuta's cum trickle down her thigh.

"Well, I should be getting Sleepyhead here home," Eri grabbed his little hand. "It was nice meeting you properly, Rise."

"Have a good day, Mrs. Minami," Yu waved. As the pair walked past, Yuuta drowsily bumped into Rise's leg and instead of stumbling away, decided to hold onto it. Due to his height, one hand grabbed on to her butt and the other arm found itself all the way up between her legs. Still sensitive, Rise squeaked and was thankful that it was taken as surprise.

Still sleepy, his grip was loose. Unable to find a stable point, he swayed around her a tiny bit. His arm ground against her pussy. Rise had to use every ounce of willpower to not become a moaning mess in front of her boyfriend and this boy's mother.

It must have worked, as the two of them shared a laugh over his childish antics. Eri gently pulled her boy off Rise. "I think he likes you," she smiled.

"I've gotta step up my game," Yu chuckled. "Can't have him stealing my girl."

The couple waved off the parent and child. Yu put his arm around Rise who leaned in to him. Both out of affection and because of her wobbly legs.

As they walked to the bus station together, Rise contemplated the day's events. Yu wasn't cheating on her, she knew that much for sure. That hug she saw wasn't out of tenderness but comfort. And since she never made the decision to fuck a little boy, that meant she was in the clear. Right?

Why did she keep having sex with kids anyway? It's not like she was some serial pedophile, but it's telling that it happened twice. She could maybe argue that Shu was old enough to not qualify, but she just fucked a kid from a daycare.

Her head was a mess. She certainly couldn't sort everything out this quickly. But there was one thing she was absolutely sure about. She didn't feel as bad this time.

And that realization alone made her feel horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it, thank you for reading. I appreciate feedback, so feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> You can find me at twitter.com/pythonfables

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, thank you for reading. I appreciate feedback, so feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> You can find me at twitter.com/pythonfables


End file.
